Uncle
is a major character featured in Red Dead Redemption. With the addition of the Myths and Mavericks DLC pack, is also a multiplayer character model that may be selected in the Outfitter. Background Uncle is an aging alcoholic and reformed petty thief. Although borderline dysfunctional, Uncle resides with the Marston family, and is provided with food and shelter at the family ranch in exchange for work he rarely performs. He sometimes manages to contribute, but to his chagrin, he is often viewed by John as inept. "Uncle" is a nickname, and he is of no biological relation to any of the Marstons (John qualifies this statement with "at least I sincerely hope not."). Uncle, in his own way, can be viewed as seeking redemption from his life of petty crime by working on the Marston ranch. This parallels the decisions of John and Abigail to leave the Van der Linde gang and lead a normal life. Interactions ''Red Dead Redemption'' After Abigail and Jack are abducted by Edgar Ross and held for ransom, John reluctantly puts Uncle in charge of taking care of the ranch at Beecher's Hope. John is then forcibly sent out to New Austin to hunt down Bill Williamson and Javier Escuella. For the duration of the pursuit of Williamson and Escuella, Marston is not in any kind of contact with Uncle. When John Marston finally returns from his quest to bring his former gang members to justice, he finds the ranch in disrepair and the livestock rustled. Marston continually berates Uncle for his inability to maintain the ranch while John was away. Uncle continues to live with the Marston family for some time after John's return. Working at the ranch, Uncle can be seen assisting with blacksmithing and animal tending duties. He and John herd cattle on one occasion and break horses on another. At most other times, he can be seen napping around the ranch. Uncle is responsible for spotting the U.S. Army soldiers and Bureau agents approaching the ranch. Uncle immediately alerts John, enabling the defense and escape of Jack and Abigail. Uncle assists John in fighting the soldiers, showing great competence with a rifle. After the initial assault, John and Uncle retreat to the house. There they defend against the second assault. Uncle is quickly wounded in the chest. Jack ceases firing and comes to Uncle's side, while John continues fending off soldiers. John returns to Uncle and thanks him for his sacrifice, Uncle promptly demands that they escape, and quickly dies. Jack expresses horror at Uncle's death. Shortly afterward, John is gunned down by a large mob, and Jack and Abigail successfully evade the authorities. At some point in time after the assault on the ranch, Uncle is buried atop the ridge at Beecher's Hope, just a few feet from the grave of John. His grave marker provides no birth year and his epitaph reads "Impossible to forget." ''Undead Nightmare'' Uncle makes his first and last appearance in the mission "Love in the Time of Plague". John, after riding through the intense downpour from the storm, comes home at night to find Uncle has not returned from town, with the family assuming he has taken shelter from the storm. Later that night, while John and Abigail are in bed, Uncle bursts in, Zombified, snarling and growling. As John tells Uncle he "don't look so good", Abigail sees Uncle's bloodied, torn up appearance and yelps in horror, placing herself as far as she can from him. Uncle slowly approaches John, with John grabbing him by the throat and asking what's wrong with him, ending the situation by beating the now UndeadUndead Uncle over the head with the base of a nearby lamp. John leaves the bedroom to go fetch his gun, leaving the disgusted Abigail to look at the beaten Uncle lying on the floor. As John is grabbing his shotgun from his workshop, Uncle chases Abigail out to the front porch. She trips in the yard near the porch, and Uncle takes the opportunity to jump Abigail and bite her on the neck, infecting her. John, arriving to see Uncle had already jumped Abigail, yells at Uncle, causing him to turn and face John. John then proceeds to shoot him in the head, putting Uncle out of his misery. During this encounter, he has a deep gash crossing down diagonally from the top of his forehead to his left eye. He's missing his hat, revealing the bald spot atop his head. The part of his beard below his mouth is matted with blood, suggesting that he had already infected another victim or had been vomiting blood. His eyes appear to be heavily bloodshot with dried streaks of blood under his eyes, possibly from blood running out of his eyes. His clothes appear bloody and tattered, suggesting he either put up a fight trying to kill whatever infected him, or he received heavy resistance when he attacked one of his previous victims. Mission Appearances ''Red Dead Redemption'' *"The Outlaw's Return" *"By Sweat and Toil" *"A Continual Feast" *"Spare The Love, Spoil The Child" *"The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed" ''Undead Nightmare'' *"Love in the Time of Plague" Trivia *It is implied by John that Uncle has many illegitimate children with the statement/joke:"He's probably a lot of peoples' father." *Uncle can be seen with a yellow-brown residue in his beard. Players speculate this may be spilled alcohol, food, vomit or chewing tobacco, or a mix of all of them. This appearance reinforces him as an unperceptive alcoholic. *John and Uncle were former drinking buddies. This is made clear when John says "this is why they say 'don't hire the people you drink with.'" *He resembles the character Freddie Sykes from the film The Wild Bunch. *When you walk by prostitutes, Jack may say "Uncle told me about girls like you." or "Uncle warned me about women like you." *Uncle shares a physical resemblance and character with the "Candy" character from Steinbecks' Of Mice And Men. *After hearing stories at a campfire, John will sometimes comment that he "knows an old drunk who would love that one." He is most likely referring to Uncle. *Uncle is mostly lazy during the story when he was supposed to break horses with John and also not stopping Jack when he was about to hunt down a Grizzly even by warning. *During the Marston Ranch chapter, you can actually shoot Uncle's hat off, and then in any mission cutscenes, he is seen without his hat. *Despite being elderly he seems to still have knowledge of weapons, because in the final mission he assists John and Jack in a final stand against the Army leading to his death. *His grave inscription is "Impossible to Forget" which is similar to what is written on the grave of Clyde Barrow, a notorious bank robber and outlaw from 1932 to 1934. *On Uncle's grave, it only has a death date but not a birth date. *In the opening cinematic of "Undead Nightmare", a skeletal right hand is seen briefly below a window of the Marston residence, possibly Uncle's uncovered yet rotted right hand. *Uncle can sometimes be seen smoking at the dinner table in Beecher's Hope at around 8:40 PM. *The player can throw dynamite, fire bottles, and throwing knives at Uncle to kill him. *Uncle has a similar appearance to George Hayes' character 'Dave' in the 1944 John Wayne Western film, 'Tall in the Saddle'. *Edgar Ross wears an outfit similar to Uncle's in the Stranger side mission "Remember My Family". *He is the first zombie to be introduced and appeared in Undead Nightmare. Gallery File:Uncle.jpg File:Rdr_uncle.jpg|Uncle spots the herd of horses File:Rdr_uncle_warm_embrace.jpg|''"Why don't I get a warm and﻿ tender embrace?"'' File:Rdr_undead_uncle.jpg reddeadredemption_zombieuncle_640x360.jpg|Undead Nightmare Artwork rdr_0741.jpg uncle-biting-abigail.jpg|Uncle Biting Abigail uncle 1.jpg es:Uncle Category:Characters Category:Redemption characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Major Characters Category:Undead Characters Category:Multiplayer characters